When Fantasy Meets Reality
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Fiction begins to come into the real world. Reality is collapsing all around her, and only one girl, with help of her new-found friends, can stop it. The question is, if she can stop it, will she ever want them to leave? Multi-Fandom crossover. Includes characters from Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin, Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars and others.
1. Sherlock

Adela Stewart was an average teenager. At twenty years old, she was 5" 3' , a size 10, with light brown hair and green eyes. She was a bit geeky, admittedly. She was in top sets at school, and would rather spend a Friday night with popcorn and one of her boxsets than go out with friends. In the words of Lilly MacIntosh, the most popular and ruthless person she knew she was 'a geek with no social life'. But to her friends she was 'normal, and abnormal at the same time, excuse the double negative'.

It was on a seemingly normal day in her monotonic life that everything changed. She'd left the large house her parents had left her when they died to go for a walk, feeling claustrophobic and really bored that she heard a crash from down the street. Her head snapped around, as she turned to regard whoever it was, but she stopped in her tracks. Because sitting down the street was what appeared to be Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. But at the same time- it wasn't. Because 'Benedict' was calling 'Martin' John. And there were no cameras.

"Excuse me?" she called, jogging up to them. 'Benedict' began to walk away, while 'Martin' turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You-you wouldn't happen to be Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, would you?" she asked. 'Benedict' turned around.

"Yes. Why, do you need our help? You might have read John's blog-" but the rest of his words were cut off as Adela fainted, and she felt two strong pairs of hands catch her.

* * *

Adela's POV

"Is she alright, John?" came the voice from above me. I groaned as I sat up, hating the thought I'd fainted.

"Yes, Sherlock. As you can see, since she's waking up!" John complained.

"God, you two are like an old married couple!" I grinned.

"We're not a couple!" John moaned.

"Yeah, not according to the many 'Johnlock' fans out there," I laughed.

"What?"

"I believe what- sorry what's your name?" Sherlock asked.

"Adela."

"-Adela is trying to say is that someone made a couple name up for us," Sherlock began deducing.

"W-what?!" John spluttered.

"Isn't it obvious John? We've traveled into an alternate reality," Shelock said.

"That's impossible!"

"No, it's not. You see, we have been displaced. Once you've eliminated the impossible-" Sherlock began.

"-Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth!" I finished along with him. They both stared at me.

"If we might ask, where are we? _Who _are we here?" asked John.

"Fictional," Sherlock said. John gave him a questioning look.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? She fainted when she met us, meaning that we must be some sort of famous. But even before we came over, she was looking at us with disbelief, suggesting that it's very unlikely we'd be here. Now, she knows one of my quotes, which suggests that she's familiar with me, and you, therefore, we're fictional," Sherlock finished.

"Come on then, Sherlock. Prove your amazingness. Deduce me," I said. I have to say, I'd never imagined myself saying 'deduce me' to someone. But, oh well. I could deal with that.

"You have two cats. Probably quite clever- slightly above average intelligence. You were bullied at school and are now studying English and Drama. You hope to be an author and actress. Possibly a teacher first. You don't care much about your appearance- a ponytail would do for your hair, and makeup is only for special occasions," Sherlock said. I nodded, slightly dumbstruck.

"How did I know? You have hair on your trouser leg, two different colors. You have slightly red eyes and ink on your hands- suggesting you're a student studying English. But you use your hands a lot, meaning you probably study Drama too. Your hair has some split ends, suggesting you don't care for it as much as other girls do- you care more about your studies. Above average intelligence. Not as brilliant as me though," he finished.

"You're exactly right. Anyway, let's go inside. I'll make some tea, and we can try and figure out how you got here," I said.

Down the street, a blue box shakily materialized.

_**A/N: I know, short first chapter. But the next one will be longer. And more fandoms shall be introduced. I will take requests, but I can't guarantee anything if I've not seen it, because I don't want the characters going too OOC. **_


	2. Doctor Who

I had just stuck the kettle on and got over the shock of the fact that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were in my house, when I heard another knock at the door."

"Hello? OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" I yelled. Sherlock and John came to see what the fuss was about.

"Yes I am. And you are?" asked the Doctor.

"Adela. Adela Stewart," I replied, dazed. My day just kept getting weirder and weirder...

"Nice to meet you Adela. And Sherlock! John! Nice to see you again!" he said, air kissing either sides of their cheeks.

"You're not the Doctor..." John said, trailing off.

"Yes, he is. He changes his face, of course," said Sherlock.

"Right. Of course," grumbled John.

"Oh my god, you guys know each other?" I asked, hyperventilating slightly.

"Yes, of course. We knew him in... his 10th form I believe?" said Sherlock. My eyes widened. Oh my gosh.

"Are you ok?" said a ginger haired girl, popping her head around the door.

"Oh my gosh! Amelia Pond!" I screamed, running up and throwing my arms around her. Oh no, I must look quite the obsessive fangirl.

"Umm... hi?" she said.

"This. Is. Every. Fangirl's. Dream. Come. True." I said.

"Fangirl?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes. It is a young woman, typically in her teens or early tw-" he was cut off by the doctor.

"I know what they _are, _Sherlock. I'm just confused. I have fangirls?" he asked. How adorable.

"Oh yeah. Millions in fact. What next? Gene Hunt? Merlin? Harry-Frickin'-Potter?"

"We're fiction here, by the way," John added. The Doctor looked over to me.

"Are Gene, Merlin and Hazza fiction here too?" he asked.

"OMG. They're real? You've met them? I think I might just die. To quote regeneration two- "Oh my giddy aunt!"" I mocked. The Doctor just stared at me.

"I've not watched that series. But I've read the fanfics," I smiled. "Is Rory here?" I asked.

"Yeah. One minute, RORY!" yelled Amy. He came through and I chucked my arms around his neck.

"YouaresoamazingIloveyousomuc hyouawesomeRoman!" I said. He chuckled, confused. I walked back over to the men, and Amy began to fill Rory in on the details. This was getting interesting.

And that wasn't even the begining, as a warlock, a Prince, a King and a Physician crashed into a heap down the road, in a clutter of chainmail.

_**A/N: Hello! I know it's quite confusing just now, but once they've all kinda met and stuff it should hopefully be more structured. This is more the meet and greet than anything else.**_


End file.
